Las dos caras de una misma moneda
by MrRayney
Summary: Porque a pesar de ser dos puntos de vista bastante opuestos, el resultado siempre seria el mismo y ese es el amor que se tienen entre los dos. Serie de drabbles y one-shot, yuri y yaoi BBRae.
Y aquí con ustedes mis queridos compatriotas BBRae ¡Una nueva serie de drabbles y one-shots!

Esta vez para la creación de esta nueva serie de historias, me inspire de MadamePansha y su fantástica historia " **El Orden de los factores no altera el Resultado** "

Por lo tanto si estás leyendo esto Madame, este capítulo está enteramente dedicado a ti.

¡Así es ladies and gentlemen! Esta nueva saga de historias nos meteremos de lleno en puro Yuri y Yaoi BBRae, sinceramente esas historias fueron tan geniales y originales dentro de nuestro fandom que es imposible para mí no querer intentarlo.

Me disculpo de antemano si esto no es relativamente bueno, es mi primera vez escribiendo esta clase de historias pero espero que con práctica y esfuerzo pueda traerles historias más decentes.

Así que lean y disfruten.

 _ **Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen…y eso duele.**_

* * *

 _ **Las dos caras de una misma moneda**_

 _ **Chica Fiera x Raven**_

 _ **Clases de Actuacion**_

—Puedo verlo en tus ojos…sientes que estas sola, pero no tiene que ser siempre así— dijo la chica de cabello rubio con una sonrisa.

—Pero sabes que es verdad, ese es mi destino y ni siquiera tú puedes cambiar eso— respondió monótonamente la chica de cabello negro.

— ¡Claro que puedo hacerlo! ¡Podemos ser amigas!— exclamo fuertemente tomándola de las manos— ¡No tienes que estar sola nunca más!

— ¿Amigas?— pregunto amargamente la chica de cabello negro— ¿Yo siendo una humana y tú un monstruo? ¿Qué hay de tu misión? ¿Qué acaso no tienes que capturarme y llevarme ante tu rey?

— ¡Eso ya no me importa!— contesto fuertemente la rubia—Yo…yo no puedo capturarte…no después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntas, eres mi amiga y los amigos no se capturan entre sí, además tú eres más importante para mí que unirme a la Guardia Real.

Las dos chicas se miraron fijamente a los ojos, fue entonces que la chica de cabello negro pudo ver en sus ojos esmeraldas que la chica de cabellos dorados estaba siendo completamente sincera con ella. Lentamente la chica rubia inclino su cabeza hacia adelante, dirigiendo sus labios a los de su amiga, estaba a tan solo unos milímetros de su objetivo…

Cuando la chica de cabello negro le pego con una regla de plástico justo en la frente.

— ¡Aaaay! ¡¿Rachel pero qué demonios te pasa?!— pregunto Gabriela con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras se sobaba la frente.

—Eso no estaba en el guion— contesto monótonamente Rachel mientras le mostraba el guion de la obra titulada "Sueños y esperanzas bajo tierra"— Se supone que dices que me acompañaras para protegerme y partimos hacia las cascadas, no dice que abuses sexualmente de mí.

— ¡¿De aquí en cuando un beso clasifica como abuso sexual?!— Pregunto Gabriela bastante molesta— Para mí solo buscas nuevas excusas para querer pegarme.

—Lo que sea— dijo Rachel sin importancia— Decidí ayudarte a practicar para la audición, no para calmarte tus desenfrenadas hormonas.

Y es que la escuela secundaria de Jump City había anunciado hace unos días cual sería la siguiente obra que presentarían. Gabriela casi muere de la emoción cuando descubrió que presentarían "Sueños y esperanzas bajo tierra" uno de los pocos libros que había leído en su vida que no eran comics, mangas o novelas visuales. Pues la travesía sobre una chica que terminaba en el país subterráneo de los monstruos era una historia que realmente fascino a la chica rubia amante de la actuación.

Fue por eso que había recurrido a su novia para que la ayudara a practicar. Gabriela usualmente practicaría para obtener el papel principal, sin embargo había decidido que quería el papel de Lucy Scarlet una guerrera novata que tenía el sueño de pertenecer algún día a la Guardia Real ya que durante todo el libro había sido su personaje favorito.

— ¡Pero, Rae-Rae!— exclamo Gabi llamándole a su novia con su sobrenombre favorito— ¡No hemos parado de practicar y estoy cansada! Podemos tener un descanso de cinco minutos para comer galletitas y tal vez hacer el amor.

— ¡Solo hemos practicado por una hora!— señalo la chica de aspecto gótico—Además esas galletas son de soya con tofu por lo que no gracias y cinco minutos no alcanzan para que hagamos nada.

—Por lo menos podrías darme un besito, digo eso compensaría el hecho de que casi me matas con esa cosa— dijo Gabi señalando el arma mortal que casi la mata.

—Y nuevamente estas exagerando— contesto Rachel guardando la regla en su estuchera de Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi que le había regalado Gabriela en su último cumpleaños.

— ¡Por favor, Rae! Solo un beso justo aquí—dijo la chica de ojos esmeraldas señalando sus bellos labios con una sonrisa burlona— Vamos, Rae-Rae, sabes que no puedes decirme que no.

La chica de ojos violetas se contuvo las ganas de sacar su regla y golpearla sin cesar para que dejara de decir idioteces…pero tenía que ser sincera consigo misma, ella no podía decirle nunca que no y eso es algo que le molestaba pues no importa lo que pasara, Gabriela Marie Logan siempre encontraba la forma de salirse con la suya.

A veces Rachel se cuestionaba su propia cordura cuando trataba de recordar porque demonios había decidido salir con la chica de cabello rubio en primer lugar.

—Está bien— murmuro Rachel resignada— Pero solo un beso y eso es todo ¿queda claro?

Gabriela rió en voz baja mientras Rachel se acercaba a ella, la joven de cabello negro inclino su cabeza hacia adelante y tiernamente deposito un beso sobre los labios de su novia, ambas disfrutaron del momento durante algunos segundos. Pero cuando la chica gótica se preparaba para alejarse, Gabriela atrapo a Rachel entre sus brazos y con una fuerza sobrehumana la lanzo hacia su cama para después ágilmente estar encima de ella.

— ¡Gabriela Marie Logan!— grito Rachel con el ceño fruncido— ¡Quítateme de encima, esto no fue lo que acordamos!

— Contrairement à ma chère princesse — susurro Gabriela con un pésimo manejo en el idioma francés— Acordamos que me darías un beso, pero nunca dije nada de poder besarte a ti aquí…

Beso su frente.

—O aquí…

Ahora la beso en su mejilla

—O tal vez aquí…

Ahora fue un beso en su cuello expuesto, mientras sus manos se encontraban desabrochando los botones de su blusa.

— ¡Basta, Gabriela!— dijo Rachel sin poder evitar colorarse y gemir un poco— Tienes que practicar…y…ahora me doy cuenta…que necesitas ayuda con tus clases de…francés.

—Podemos practicar más tarde, Rae-Rae—murmuro Gabriela en su oído— Porque por ahora…

Finalmente la chica de ojos esmeraldas desabrocho la blusa de su novia, dejando expuesto su sostén negro de encaje.

—Eres toda mía.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

Ok esto fue extraño…pero divertido la verdad.

Lo se, lo se. Necesito practicar mas esta materia del yuri, espero mejorar con el paso del tiempo…y ni se diga del yaoi que no he escrito eso en mi vida, pero…ya me preocupare de eso cuando llegue el momento.

Lo siento por las referencias que hago de Undertale, pero ese juego consumió mi vida…además es la única forma que tengo de escribir algo sobre el, sobre la referencia de Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi…es que amo esa serie y de ahora en adelante habrá alguna referencia o giño a esta genial serie.

Espero que les haya gustado y cualquier comentario será bien recibido.


End file.
